


16

by ashistrash



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Angst, Budding Love, Devil May Cry 3 (Game), Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Light Romance, a re-imagining?, but only very very slightly, it's not really a fix it fic tbh but idk what else to call it, not even a re-imagining really i just added a few things in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashistrash/pseuds/ashistrash
Summary: "Quite frankly, at first, I didn't give a damn. But because of you, I know what's important now. I know what I need to do."





	16

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't help but write this scene out in my own way and add a lil something extra. for obvious reasons, this is by far my favourite scene in dmc3, and i hope you enjoy my take on it!

When Dante pushed open the doors to the dusty old library, the first thing that caught his eye was the figure of that girl. She was leaning against one of the rickety bookcases, body hunched over and breathing heavily with her head in her hands. She didn't look too good, but that didn't surprise Dante one bit. After all, she was just a _human_. How did she expect this would go for her?

The half-devil scoffed as he approached, noticing that she looked paler than usual. "What's wrong? You _tired?_" Dante started, voice laced with his ever-present smug attitude as he strolled past her, stopping briefly to tower over her in a mocking fashion. "Then stand back - _I'll_ take care of this."

Despite the tremble in her legs, the lady immediately straightened herself out and reached for one of her guns to point it at the infuriating devil. "No _you_ stand back!" Her voice was equal parts filled with rage and upset, cracking slightly as she aimed her gun at the back of his head. Her hand was shaking from gripping the gun so tightly, and she could almost hear the roar of her blood pumping through her veins.

Dante's cocky smirk dropped from his face. Why couldn't she understand? She was being stupid, and he had had enough; he wasn't going to let this woman's own hardheadedness get herself killed. Moving too quick for her to respond, Dante spun around, grabbed the gun still in the girl's tight grip, pointed it at his own stomach and pushed her trigger finger. He watched, a scowl on his face as the girl's eyes widened at the sight of his body instantly spitting the bullet back out and healing up the wound. "I told you; _you can't do it! _Don't you get it?! This is not a _human's_ job!"

"_You're_ the one who doesn't get it!" The lady yelled, scowling back in kind, just as riled up as Dante was. "It's not something you can reason with. It has _nothing_ to do with me being a human and you being a demon." As furious as she was, she did notice that this was the first time the devil boy was actually acting serious with her. It made her feel like she could possibly make him see reason - her reason for carrying on in this almost hopeless endeavor. She yanked her gun back in an attempt to get him off it, but annoyingly, his hand stayed where it was. She thrusted it towards him and pressed the barrel against his bare chest, and began shoving him backwards (She knew he was just letting her do as she pleased, but she couldn't bring herself to think about that), her free arm waving wildly as she spoke. "I'm driven by my inability to forgive him! My _soul_ is screaming - _demanding_ me to kill him!"

Dante stayed silent and kept his face void of emotion as he listened to the woman's words. There was a part of him, deep down, he could feel resonating with what she was saying, and what she'd been feeling throughout this entire ordeal. He could see a fire burning, absolutely raging inside of her screaming soul.

It made his own want to start screaming together with hers.

He scrunched his face up and shoved the gun away from his chest, causing a little yelp to escape the lady's lips as she lost her grip.

She backed away and looked up at him, her scowl now one of determination. "...That's enough motivation to keep me going." The girl turned to pick up her rocket launcher (Dante was baffled and impressed by how she could handle running around and fighting demons with that big thing on her tiny human back) and hooked it onto her shoulder strap before walking past him to continue on, the half-devil's icy blue eyes following her. "Besides, this is _my_ family matter. You should stay out of it."

Finally, Dante decided to break his silence. "_Okay lady_, I get the picture now." He said, his cocky tone of voice returning as he pointed a finger at her and watched her turn back to face him. "But I can't just sit back and watch either. I'm pretty pissed at him too y'know."

The girl's eyes followed her gun as the devil boy threw it back to her, the sound of it hitting and sliding along the floor to her feet echoing around the ancient library. She looked back up at him in suspicion.

As quick as a flash, Dante reached behind him and pulled Ebony and Ivory from their holsters, crossing them over as he aimed at the girl. "Now, get outta my way, or there'll be some consequences." He didn't want things to go this way, but at this point, she was giving him no choice. 

She blinked at him before scoffing. "Fair enough -" She reached behind her to brandish the blade of Kalina Ann at the devil, said devil seeming to notice how confident she looked. "- I wasn't planning on letting any demons live anyway." She glared right into his eyes. "_Not even one_."

Before Dante could respond with something witty, a missile was already being launched his way. He jumped up, dodging it with ease, and gracefully landed back on his feet, guns still pointed at the lady as worn pages from any books laying around floated down around them.

\----

Beaten down, out of breath and out of stamina, the girl backed away from the devil boy until her back hit one of the old bookcases. She continued to shoot what little ammo she had left in one of her guns, but being exhausted from their brawl, her aim was completely off. She barely had enough energy left to keep her arm lifted. Eventually, her last gun ran out of ammo, but she continued to pull the trigger as the crimson-coated man approached her. She could feel her heart sinking as the realization of defeat washed over her, the hand gripping the gun trembling as she did her very best to hold back any tears that threatened to spill.

His sword wasn't brandished, his guns were back in their holsters, and he had an expression on his face that the girl couldn't quite place. After he got close, Dante reached out to push her gun down to the side, being careful to be gentle, and rested his other hand against the bookcase just above her head. She didn't fight it, or shove him away, which was a pleasant surprise, and instead tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, a slight frown in her brow. 

For the second time that day, Dante noticed just how pretty her eyes were.

He leaned in a little, close enough that he could feel her breaths just hitting his chin. Close enough that he could see little flecks of hazel in her green-blue eye. Close enough to notice the scar running across the bridge of her nose, and just how pink her lips were.

The half-devil's voice was reassuring and soft when he spoke, the girl almost didn't believe it came from his mouth. "I'll take care of him." Dante said, hoping that his words would reach her. He'd already lost everyone he ever cared about because he couldn't protect them. He barely knew this woman, but it didn't matter; _he couldn't lose her too_.

Before he knew it, Dante was leaning in. He couldn't deny the desire to kiss her was there, but he'd been so wrapped up in his own emotions, he didn't even realize his body was already acting on that desire on its own.

Realizing what he was going for, the woman sighed and turned her face away from his. She wasn't exactly sure what compelled him to do what he wanted to do, but she definitely wasn't one to kiss any demons (or humans) she'd just fought. To her relief, the man in front of her leaned back and moved away, not pushing any further. "...Why do you care so much?" She asked, not moving from the bookcase.

Dante turned back to face her, thought for a moment as if contemplating whether to answer truthfully or not, then broke his silence and paced around as he spoke. "This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds. And now, my brother's trying to break that spell and turn everything into demonville." He made his way back over to the girl. "This is my family matter too."

The woman listened carefully as the half-devil spoke, thinking back to all the times she'd spoke down to him and shunned him for not understanding things like feelings and family, simply because of the demon blood that ran through his veins. Embarrassed, and finally understanding his persistence, she nodded and lowered her head in shame, only to lift it again when the man continued.

"Quite frankly, at first I didn't give a damn. But because of _you_, I know what's important now. I know what I have to do." There was a slight smile on his face as he spoke to her then, and he couldn't help but notice the slight upwards quirk of her own pink lips at what he'd said. Assuming they were done, Dante turned and moved to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, and spun back around with his arms spread wide, dramatic as he'd been previously. "Trust me! I'll make things right for you," Dante smiled kindly and approached the lady once more, "That's what _my_ soul is telling me to do."

As he spoke, the girl unhooked Kalina Ann from her shoulder strap, and held it out for the crimson-coated man to take. "Use this." Her heart ached at the thought of giving it away, but for some reason, she trusted this man; enough to wield the weapon she named after her mother, and enough to carry her burden with him. Somehow, she knew he'd do right by her, and her mother.

"How much is it gonna cost me?" Dante asked in a jovial tone, reaching for the weapon, only for the girl to pull it just out of his reach with a smile.

"You can give me your name."

The half-devil looked away for a moment, almost sheepish, before looking back at the woman in front of him.

"Dante."

The lady smiled and nodded, then handed her weapon over to Dante. He couldn't help but notice how nice the nameless girl looked when she smiled - a pleasant change from her usual scowl.

After taking the weapon from her hands, he lifted it with ease to carry it over one shoulder, and moved to leave the library, only to be stopped once more, this time by the girl calling out his name. 

It sounded nice coming from her lips.

Before he could turn back to look at her, Dante felt a smaller pair of gloved hands wrapping around his free one. He shifted his body to look down at her and see her gazing up at him, a look of almost desperation in her pretty bi-coloured eyes as she gently squeezed his hand.

"Please...Free my father."

Dante's face softened and he nodded, squeezing her hand in kind. "I will, Lady."

She wasn't quite sure, but something sparked in her chest at that moment. Whether it was the sound of a promise made by a man she'd grown to trust, or the silly nickname he'd decided to give her, she didn't know. What she did know, however, was that she had no doubts that Dante would go back on his word, and that was enough for her to let go.

With a final nod, and one last gentle squeeze of their hands, Lady loosened her grip, fingers lingering on each other, and backed away until her back hit that bookcase once more. She watched as Dante turned for the final time and left the library, and didn't stop looking until the door to the library had closed. Lady let out a shaky sigh and slowly slid her back down the bookcase to sit on the cold hard floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and let her head fall to rest on her knees, finally letting her body have a break; the first one it'd had since she first left home to hunt Arkham down.

Her heart ached at the knowledge that she'd let Dante carry her burden for her, but she had faith that he wouldn't let her down.

Lady believed in Dante, and that's all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1am as i'm posting this and it's not proofread or edited in any way as usual lmao but im glad i managed to finish it! you can find me on tumblr @cheesebones and on my art blog @ai-draws ! feel free to send in little dxl prompts if you want to, i really love writing and drawing these two!


End file.
